GamesMaster Issue 283
This magazine was dated December 2014 and priced at £4.50. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) CultureMaster - 2 pages (86-87) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Final Fantasy Face-Off - 3.66 pages (10-13) :Type-0 HD and FFXV united by a thirst for action in the series' bold new direction. Quotes of the Month - 0.33 page (13) Saints and Sinners - 2 pages (14-15) : Saints Row IV returns with a Satanic standalone, plus a remastered new-gen version. C-Stick 'Em Up! - 0.66 page (16) : Nintendo's dual-screened wonder gets a huge game-gating, nostalgia-bating upgrade. The Big Debate - 0.33 page (16) "Moderating needs to become a much more common profession" :The amount of online vitriol in comments sections has reached a critical mass, but what can be done about it? Daniella Lucas investigates. Mo Money, Mo Problems? - 1 page (18) : Mojang rakes in the cash after Microsoft spends big. Crime gets set to Play - 1.66 pages (20-21) : Los Santos in translation? GTA V now has a new-gen release date, and a whole lot more besides... GM Most Wanted - 0.33 page (21) You Win You Lose - 1 page (22) The GM To Do List - 1 page (23) Features Shooter Special - 12 pages (26-37) : From rescuing New York to saving the world, banging up drug dealers to battling monsters - we're gunning for the biggest games on the horizon. Lock and load for interviews, hands-on impressions, and exclusive access... *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - 4 pages (28-31) *Far Cry 4 - 1 page (32) *Battlefield Hardline - 1 page (33) *Halo: The Master Chief Collection - 2 pages (34-35) *Evolve - 1 page (36) *The Division - 1 page (37) Previews Sunset Overdrive - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 4 pages (38-41) Batman: Arkham Knight - Phil Iwaniuk - 1 page (42) MGS V: The Phantom Pain - Joel Gregory - 1 page (43) Firewatch - Robin Valentine - 1 page (45) Hellblade - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (46-47) Project CARS - Phil Iwaniuk - 1 page (48) Pro Evolution Soccer 2015 - Ben Griffin - 1 page (49) Dragon Age: Inquisition - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (50) Terra Battle, Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, Mighty No 9, Bravely Second, Mortal Kombat X, The Crew - Robin Valentine, Ben Griffin - 1 page (51) IndieMaster Virginia - 2 pages (52-53) Never Alone, Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (54) Starcrawlers, Cloudbase Prime - 1 page (55) Reviews Destiny : The quality of the combat keeps you playing, but the shared world is curiously hollow. Bayonetta 2 : More of the same peerless action mechanics, barmy spectacle and wonderful depth. Forza Horizon 2 : Not much of a new-gen leap, but this is pure wish fulfillment: sexy cars, stunning scenery, and superb songs. Minecraft : It can't top what's on PC, but this is still a fine version of one of modern gaming's defining experiences. Alien: Isolation : A masterfully produced horror that overcomes length issues through supreme scares. FIFA 15 : With an emphasis on improving the core gameplay, the best around has gotten better once more. Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor : The Nemesis system alone is worth giving this a go, let alone the LOTR setting. Wasteland 2 : If more Kickstarter titles can hit these heights, crowdfunded games have a bright future ahead. The Sims 4 : The pursuit of simplicity might seem noble, but this feels frustratingly light on content. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS : Smash Bros' handheld debut delivers big both as a technical fighter and insane Nintendo block party. Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes : Collectible figurines seem like a winner but, just like your dad's Ikea cabinet, it's let down by bad assembly. The Walking Dead: Season 2 : The further we get from that finale the deeper it sinks in. You need to experience it. Dark Souls II: Crown of the Old Iron King : A wonderful environment meets memorable boss battling to great effect. RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #20: The Hobbit (PC) - 1.33 pages (82-83) Six of the Best... - Dragon Bosses; Grab Bag - 2 pages (84-85) CheatMaster Meet Your Destiny! - Destiny - 2 pages (88-89) Mini Masterclass - Bayonetta 2 - 0.33 page (90) How To... Build the perfect Wasteland 2 Squad - Wasteland 2 - 0.66 page (90) Pigging Out - Don't Starve: Giant Edition - 0.2 page (91) Seven Deadly Sins - The Sims 4 - 0.2 page (91) On the Level - Fable Anniversary - 0.2 page (91) Hum a Different Fume - Dark Souls II: Crown of the Old Iron King - 0.2 page (91) Quick Tips - Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call - 0.2 page (91) Other Credits Games Editor :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Art Editor :Phil Haycraft Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Matt Castle, Kate Gray, Ben Griffin, Nathan Irvine, Phil Iwaniuk, Andrew Leung, Leigh Loveday, Dave Meikleham, Matt Pellett, Dan Robson, Chris Schilling, Joe Skrebels, Robin Valentine, Iain Wilson, Rich Wordsworth Issue Index Category:Contains PS4 Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains PS Vita Reviews